Phineas The Super Beak
by HTTYD lover 1999
Summary: Since Ferb lied to Isabella Phineas has to deal with them, make a suit and go to alt. theres no bioshock characters


alt means other dimension ,R means robot

3:45 AM

At the Flynn/Fletcher household across the street Phineas was still up working on a device that allowed him to clone himself anytime it look like a watch which he called the ultimate watch. "Done" said Phineas trying it on then all of the sudden in fused itself to his arm then from out of nowhere it started talking "D.N.A fuse complete. D.N.A sample acquired from Phineas Flynn "it said. "Alright that's enough work for today" said Phineas he was about to get in bed but something caught his eye Ferb's book. He opened it and read the first line "Phineas is so clueless he should know Isabella loves him". That made him started thinking but he kept reading "I am tired of seeing such a beautiful girl being hurt by my oblivious step brother. Tomorrow I am going to tell her that I LOVE HER". After that he put the book down to sleep but before he went to sleep he saw a note on his bed it was from alt self which said ' help Isabella has been taken by a man named man of action' " I going to think about this tomorrow' and with that he fell asleep.

The Next Day

Phineas and Ferb was in their backyard "Ferb I know what we going to do today we going to build a water slide" said Phineas. Phineas started to walk to the gate then turned around and said " Ferb I going to get some special parts can you order the rest?" Ferb saluted " Alright be back later and ferb you dont need to salute.". Before Phineas left he went to get some of the speed shoes he and Ferb made early that summer and left. He made it to the Danvill mine and asked to use the mine " Are you a little young to mine titanium? " " yes yes I am " the miner gave him a thumbs up and Phineas got to work. After he got done he walked home without the shoes on then he heard crying. He followed the sound and saw a old man in a lab coat about to hit a little girl he stop the man and punch him in the face which knocked the old man out then he turn and asked what the little girls name " My names is Melissa I'm a lit spark. Thank for saving me" she hugged Phineas then let go. " Hay are you the girl that came with Isabella that one day we did a maze?" Phineas said "wait your Phineas and yes I was" she said. Phineas called the police " you did a good job son" said a cop " thanks anyways nice to see you again Melissa" said Phineas and waved "bye " she waved. He kept walking and thinking.

Meanwhile

Ferb was working then all of the sudden " Hey Phineas watcha doin umm Ferb wheres Phineas" said Isabella "He gone to get some parts to build the biggest water park and can I tell you something". Ferb got closer " Sure" Isabella said and backed up a little wondering why hes getting closer " I Love You Isabella" Said Ferb and step forward and kissed Isabella on the lips. That Surprised Isabella she back off " Ferb you know I Love Phineas " then Freb said something that broke Isabella's heart " Phineas said to me that he doesn't love you and he hid it so you can say around" Ferb said " I don't believe you " said Isabella crying. "Isabella would I ever lie to you" said Ferb Isabella said something that she wished she said to Phineas " I Love You too Ferb". Then Ferb asked if Isabella can be his girlfriend "yes!" said Isabella she kissed Ferb then broke apart when they saw Phineas.

Phineas saw the kiss and them looking at him but before anyone could say anything Phineas heard the crying again and he went behind the tree and saw Melissa and the same old man. Phineas jumped over the fence and step in between the two and Melissa came up to Phineas from her corner and hid behind him. Phineas started to talk to the old man " Why are you trying to hit Melissa" he said " because she can't defend herself" the old man said and ran at Phineas who did an upper-cut that send the old man flying and hit the side of the house and got knocked out. Melissa hugged Phineas so tight that he could barely breath " thank you thank you thank you again Phineas " she said loudly Phineas smiled and called the police " how in the heck did he escaped from your grasps? " Phineas asked " he knocked out our guards sorry" said a cop and left " Hay Phineas I have something I want to ask you. Can you be my body Guard? Please" Melissa said with pleading eye. " sure but where is your mom or dad?" Phineas asked Melissa look down " never mind don't answer. Do you have a house? Phineas said Melissa waved her head "no" Phineas felt sorry for the poor kid. " where do you sleep at night?" Phineas said " I don't I am always scared to sleep cause the amount of people out to get me." that got phineas thinking he paced and think " maybe my mom will let you spent the night at my house" said Phineas Melissa was so happy that she tackle Phineas to the ground" thank u thank u thank u!" that made Phineas smile. Phineas's mom said yes but Melisssa has to sleep on the couch " actually I was planning on letting her sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch" said Phineas " o is that alright " said mom " sure thank phineas" said Melissa Phineas nod and laid down and watch tv then went to the panic room and worked on a suit.

Isabella and Ferb were impress by Phineas and Isabella was jealous of Phineas and Melissa by Phineas helping her little friend and paying more attention to her while with Melissa that she gets help from Phineas. Isabella had a hated feel she left and tolled there a meeting to hurt Phineas.

Meanwhile with Phineas "Done" he hocked the suit up and listed the list that it can do " It increases strength so I can lift anything, agility so I can do any kick, punch, throw or flip I want, and lastly increases 4 of the 5 senses so I have the vision stronger then a golden eagle with a telescope, nose stronger then a nose of all the bears, stronger then steel alloy,and stronger ears then a can run faster then light that travel 2,000 light also added plasma cannons, missile cannons and a time matrix that can let me travel through time and can let me travel to a different dimensions. plus a morphing ability. check check and check done". Phineas then went to bed.

The Next Day

Phineas was woken up by Ferb telling him to meet Isabella "this is a perfect time to test the suit" he got there in a second and began to look around. He knew what Isabella wanted: Payback but pretended not to know" Isabella I here" Phineas said "Hey Phineas" Phineas look behind him and saw Isabella " What do you want Isabella" Phineas said he was interrupted by Isabella saying" NOW!" then all the Fireside girls appeared " sorry but she our chief" .Everything went black for Phineas. Phineas woke up in a room and his hand are tied down. " o the heart breaker is up" said Isabella " GIRLS! lets break his hands so he can't hurt Ferb." the rest came with bats and 'i'm sorry' faces. Phineas wasn't scare he was prepared for this " do it" then Phineas felt the second most pain he felt but he stayed quiet. The Girls were crying so much it damped Phineas Shirt ' good thing my suit is water proof' Phineas thought " come on girls make the asshole scream in pain" the girls hit harder then Phineas bones break. "thats enough " the girls stopped and were surprised and Isabella was surprised by Phineas standing up. "Body resorted to 3/4 beep beep beep beep" Phineas smiled " do it again" Isabella said but Phineas was to quick and ran home limping and laid down to relax.

Isabella and the girls made it to Phineas house and saw a blood trail that made the girls get concerned but saw Phineas laying down. " maybe we pushed him to far Isabella" said a girl "ya your right now I hope he still our friend" Said Isabella" Body Resorted to full beep beep" Phineas smiled and got up and move his now fixed body" That watch save me thank you" Phineas said then all of the sudden he heard screaming and ran up stairs and saw Melissa in the corner and the same man Phineas had enough of this old man so he ran at the man and punch him so hard he went flying outside the widow. Phineas wasn't done he jumped down and notice everyone outside watching he then turn and saw the man charging and Melissa hiding behind him so Phineas punch the old man that sent him face first at the tree and fell " now listen old man if I catch you trying to hurt Melissa again" Phineas held up the knife on the ground that the man dropped and held it to the mans neck " I won't hesitate to kill you" Phineas Said and drop the man who ran away " o why can't u kill him now to get it over with? " said Melissa " I have no idea but thats for a different day" Phineas said Melissa hugged Phineas again then went inside and to her bed and Phineas went to the couch. The girls ran up to Phineas said that their sorry " it ok u guy were following orders" they left crying still.

The Next Day

Ferb came down stairs and saw Phineas awake they didn't say anything for a while " Ferb i know what we are going to do today" Phineas said Ferb was happy " your not mad at me?" Ferb asked removing the smile Phineas nod "what " Ferb said " skyscraper that can see the whole tri-state area" Phineas said Ferb gave him a thumps up. 10 minutes later "watcha doin Ferb" said Isabella Ferb pointed to Phineas "hey Phineas" Isabella said embarrassingly Phineas didn't even look up so Ferb explain" we are building a skyscraper named 'bad memory ' which Phineas picked out" "cool "said Isabella kind of sad that Phineas won't talk to her. Isabella also saw that Phineas having trouble sometime with his still hurt hands she felt guilty of it. They finished in 2 hours" its so beautiful "said Isabella "yes yes it is" said Ferb they both look to Phineas who just nodded then turn away to think about his alt self when he turn back Ferb and Isabella were kissing so he turn back and looked down the tall skyscraper then remember that his dad tolled him 'if you get in to the highest point on the earth look up at the stars that will form the password for the box' Phineas then took out the box and set it down looking up at the stars and found out the password is 39287459. Phineas put it in and it opens and in side is a bottle of a blue substance which Phineas knows what it is and reads the letter ' Hey Phin i see you open my box inside is a potion of electricity plasma (Bioshock) and we both know there shouldn't be any left but I save one for you to use use it wisely' Phineas then look back and sees both Isabella and Ferb in a make-out session so he turn back and get a syringe stick it in the bottle's top and pull some out and put over his skin hovering at about 3 inches from it. Phineas checks one last time on Isabella and Ferb and they're looking out ward of where he standing so he jab the syringe in his skin and pushes on the top and the fluid goes in him both Isabella and Ferb are starring at Phineas and he hides the rest and look at his hands, they are electric and it start to hurt. Phineas then drop to the ground and slam his hand on the ground which stop the electric he get up" OMG you ok Phineas " Isabella said running to him but Phineas stop them both and then he held out his right hand and shoot the electric up in the sky." wow thanks Dad" Phineas said look at his hand in awe " your dad gave that to you?" Ferb asked Phineas nodded " cool but did it hurt?" said Isabella a little concern " not really " Phineas said " Hey Ferb can you go and get my targets so I can try this out?"Phineas asked Ferb nodded and left " You can go ahead yell at or doing anything you want Phineas to me I deserved it"said Isabella " no you don't Isabella I did deserved it I mean think about it I made you waste about 8 years of your life time trying to get me to notice you" Phineas said all of the sudden a bright ray went by and Phineas made a robot clone and hide in the elevators of the tower. "I will love you always Isabella and I sorry"Said R-Phineas "sorry for what?" Isabella asked "this" said R-Phineas and with that he jumped of the side while Isabella screaming his name.

The Funeral Of Phineas Flynn

Phineas was ashamed to have to wear a disguise at his own funeral but he couldn't believe that he was there and also he was ashamed that he cheated death. He then left when everyone else left and he went to the panic room to get ready to help his alt self so he repaired the suit and put in a few upgrades: 1: a hand on the right that can use plasma. (remember Bioshock) 2: shot nanobots in his blood streams so he can heal faster. 'done' then he heard another scream and switch to clear like a ghost and saw people watching Melissa about to get killed. "where your body guard now little girl" said the old man Phineas ran around the crowd and ran up to the man and punch him sending him back first towards the tree. Everyone was cheering for Phineas ghost but the old man go up" your dead you can't be here" the man said Phineas smile " I came here to finish what I started" taking out a knife and jumped on top of the man. Phineas raised the knife " any last words" Phineas said "go to he..." Phineas interrupted by stabbing him and taking out the knife. Everyone cheer " thanks Phineas" said Melissa running up to Phineas and hugging him " well I glad that I was able to do this but I need to head back." Phineas said everyone looked down" but this isn't the last time you will see me I will say that" Phineas said everyone cheered " Hey Ferb I have a small question for you." Phineas said Ferb stepped forward " what" Ferb said " why?" Phineas asked " why what?" Ferb asked" you know what I talking about " Phineas said " I don't know what you talking about. " . "O really then what about that part you lied to Isabella" Phineas said"what are you talking about Phineas " said Isabella " I talking about Ferb lied to you about me using you and about me saying that I don't love you I didn't even know that you loved me till the night before" Phineas said " you lied to me Ferb?" Isabella asked crying "sorry but like I said I want you" said Ferb " Phineas if what you is true that mean I did child abuse" Isabella said crying even more" no you didn't it my fault cause A: I never notice you so it payback for that. and B: I could have tolled you before so it is my fault" Phineas said Isabella hugged him


End file.
